


fall into my open arms

by InsolitaParvaPuella



Series: Kinktober 2019 [14]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dom/sub Play, Established Relationship, F/M, Gags, Kink Negotiation, Kinktober 2019, Married Couple, Negotiations, Post-Canon, Restraints, Sex Is Fun, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 02:29:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21028775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsolitaParvaPuella/pseuds/InsolitaParvaPuella
Summary: In which Annette and Felix air their grievances and make some compromises, occasionally with rope.





	fall into my open arms

**Author's Note:**

> happy felannie week! it was a total coincidence, but i can't complain about the timing.
> 
> edit: one small note, wanted to mention that while i decided on this ship and having annette top, i wanted to mention that two of the peeps on the FE3H AUs Discord Server were the ones who suggested having felix tied up and gagged. i didn't come up with it, i just wrote it.
> 
> day 14 pairing: felix/annette  
day 14 kink: dom/sub role switch

In a household as spirited as theirs, Annette had seen fit to have a regular airing of grievances with Felix. Usually it was only small things, debates about what made for appropriate birthday dinners (the answer they reached was somewhere between “all cake” and “no cake”) or how best to receive friends when they came calling (somewhere between “running out into the mud to embrace them” and “opening the door with a scowl”). They bickered, found compromise, and resolved their arguments frequently. It was hard to be upset at Felix in an argument when Annette knew they were minutes away from a negotiated resolution and then she could kiss his cheek and tell him about the smudge of ink on his nose.

It had been one sunny afternoon when Annette had come to the office where Felix preferred to do his reading and announced, "I would like an airing of grievances!"

Felix took a moment to finish whatever paragraph he was on, slipped off his reading glasses, and slid a bookmark into place. "Alright," he said, tilting his head back to meet her eye, "I ask that you stop calling the stray black cat Cat Felix and either adopt it or shoo it away. No more feeding the stray."

Annette brightened immediately, all thoughts of her issue gone. "I thought you didn't want the cat! Oh, I'll call it anything you want as long as we keep it!"

"Good. Then let's call it The Grand Old Tom," he said, his eyes crinkling in a teasing smile.

"Ugh, you heard that song? It was supposed to be a surprise," Annette grumbled. Felix had an uncanny ability to find her in the middle of new compositions.

"Well, what is your complaint?" Felix asked, closing his book and setting on the little shelf on his desk. 

"Oh! Right," Annette had said, and proceeded to shyly lay out some of her most recent thoughts.

That had been on Saturday, and now is was Wednesday and Annette was prepared. She had gathered a decent length of rope, found a scarf from her collection she didn’t mind sacrificing for the cause and tied a large knot into it, and Felix was standing next to their bedroom settee wearing only his skivvies. Felix's reaction to her thoughts had been disinterested but willing to indulge, which had been more receptive than Annette expected. 

He stood patiently as she wound and bound his wrists in the rope behind his back. Felix had expressed no particular interest in being tied up, but Annette felt her face grow hot and her breathing get faster at the sight of Felix bound and standing, more at her mercy now than he perhaps ever had been. 

“Getting worked up already?” Felix taunted. He liked to tease Annette, and usually she liked being teased and fussing back at him. But this time Annette tugged firmly on the knot, so that if she pulled one loose end it would all fall away. 

“That’s enough of that,” Annette said, and she tied the scarf around his mouth, the knot settling behind his teeth and keeping him from speaking clearly or closing his mouth. Annette could see him scowling as best as he could under the scarf, but his expression was somewhere between hilarious and arousing, not the least bit intimidating (although Annette had stopped being intimidated by her husband before they were wed). 

With a gentle shove Annette pushed Felix to the sent Felix falling into the settee, and she couldn't help but bite her lip. She had imagined Felix looking like this, and though he was not yet flushed or aroused, it was nearly as good as the fantasy. She turned her attention to disrobing, doing it slowly and deliberately turning her gaze away from Felix.

“I’ve been trying to pin you down to ride you for a while,” she said. From the corner of her eye she could see Felix adjust his posture. She officially had his full attention. “But you always turn us over and start _telling me things_.” She switched to her chest voice, and she felt her posture change as well. She shifted her weight to one hip, pointed her toes and and bent over as if she was about to start a dance when she removed her stockings. Felix hadn’t made any noise yet, but she could hear the pace of his breathing change. 

When she was completely bare she swung a leg over Felix’s lap and knelt over his legs. She pecked his nose and and reached down between her legs to warm herself up. As she glanced down she was delighted to see his arousal hidden under his clothes. He was enjoying at least some part of this! His eyes were getting darker, too, and the knot in his mouth was getting soaked through. Annette couldn’t help the smirk that crossed her lips. It only grew when she pushed away his undergarments and slid down on him, throwing her head back in a moan. 

Felix groaned under her, but for a moment Annette focused entirely on herself. Being on top was _so good_. Controlling the pace and angle felt incredible and Annette basked in Felix’s helpless groans and gasps. Now he was getting flushed and losing his iron grip on his self-control and that made Annette all the happier. She burst into giggles, bouncing happily in his lap. Normally this sort of thing was intense and overwhelming, something fantastic but not like this. This was just plain _fun_.

The edge was coming fast and Annette upped her pace, setting her hands on Felix’s shoulders for leverage. If she wasn’t panting so hard she could’ve sung, face turned heavenwards and covered in sweat and— _and— **and—**_

Her climax came in waves, at first leaving her back arched and her knees collapsing, Felix pressed as deep as possible in her. Then she crumpled against his chest, her hands sliding from his shoulders until she was holding herself up on his thighs.

As she felt herself come back she reached up and untied the gag. She went up immediately for some soft kisses, but Felix broke away after a moment.

“Untie me. It’s _my_ turn to fuck _you_,” he said, and Annette’s sex pulsed and clenched on his still-hard erection. She fumbled her fingers to the knot behind him, pulling on the loose end and in an instant Felix had her on her back. She felt hot and ready all over again as Felix stared down at her with dark, intense eyes. She found some store of energy and wrapped her arms around his neck as they started again.


End file.
